


Whatever Happens In The Data Room Stays In The Data Room

by sowild (nothercucumber)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Legal, F/F, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothercucumber/pseuds/sowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe: M&A Lawyers ♦ Erica/Lydia</p>
<p>Erica and Lydia are M&A lawyers stuck in a data room. To Lydia’s dismay, the due diligence is not going well and on top of that Erica is not helping with her sexual innuendos… or is she?</p>
<p>For Teen Wolf Ladies Week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happens In The Data Room Stays In The Data Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to talktoyourcactus for inadvertently facilitating my getting kidnapped by this plotbunny and thanks to phyllisverse and pterawaters for beta-reading.
> 
> Suspension of disbelief is encouraged.

 

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
 

Erica peers around the corner to make sure the coast is clear. Thankfully, there's nobody in the corridor and she can sneak into the pantry. She’s a woman on a mission: to procure a new pot of much needed coffee without running into any employees.

The mission takes longer than expected. So far, Lydia had been the one in charge of vital supplies but according to her she was “on the brink of a breakthrough, get your own coffee” and so Erica had to abandon their bunker in search of a coffee machine. Except that the damned coffee machine is now refusing to work. She growls at the thing and its confusing buttons but eventually beats it into submission. There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. Well, even if she broke it, the company totally deserves it. Clearly, the malfunction is some kind of diversionary tactic on the corporation’s part. They are in enemy territory after all and confused, coffee-deprived lawyers are more likely to miss whatever dirty secrets the management is hiding from her client.

Back in the data room, Lydia has not moved an inch, still staring at the latest annual financial statement. The sheets of paper are laid out on a giant desk as if they are parts of a puzzle that Lydia is determined to solve. Erica presses her front to Lydia’s back, buries her face in Lydia’s neck and holds a mug of coffee under Lydia’s nose. Strawberry blonde hair tickles her ear but she is not going to move until Lydia stops frowning at the numbers and drinks some well-earned coffee. Finally, Lydia grasps the mug and takes a sip. The sigh of relief that follows vibrates against Erica’s lips and now she can think of a much better way to help Lydia relax than a warm drink.

Lydia decidedly ignores that Erica’s hands have started to wander. She finishes her coffee and places it pointedly in the hand inching towards her cleavage.

“I can't concentrate like this,” Lydia huffs and steers Erica towards the myriad of stacks of files on the other side of the room. Erica goes willingly or at least pretends to obey for Lydia’s sake. “And shouldn’t you be doing something useful?”

“I could be doing you,” Erica murmurs.

“I meant something like... oh, I don’t know, looking over the D&O policy? Finding out whether their real estate has gone down in value?”

“I’d rather go down on you.”

Lydia slumps against the desk with a frustrated groan and gives her the evil eye. Erica knows how much Lydia hates it when things don’t go according to her plans.

“Erica, as much as I’d love to fuck you on top of these balance sheets, we cannot do that during billable hours and certainly not in the data room, for heaven’s sake.”

“We could turn it into a dark room,” Erica suggests, prowling back towards Lydia.

“You know exactly how important this merger is and even a tiny mistake during the due diligence could ruin _everything_.”

“I’d rather merge with you.”

Lydia rolls her eyes at Erica’s wolfish grin and does not deign her with an answer. Undeterred, Erica positions her palms on Lydia’s hips and starts to kiss her neck.

“Erica, I’m serious. Are you even listening?”

“Aha,” Erica whispers before biting her earlobe, “I am. And I know you’ve got a hunch that these bastards are tricking us into something shady but you can’t see the forest for the trees so, please, let me help you relax.”

“Erica,” Lydia says sternly as the blonde continues unperturbed until a moan escapes from Lydia’s lips. Encouraged, she starts to unbutton their blouses.

“Erica,” she says again, softer this time. Erica can feel Lydia’s resolve crumble under her fingers.

“Nobody can know,” Lydia insists, her tone serious, even though she’s already unzipping their pencil skirts.

“You signed a non-disclosure agreement, didn't you?” Erica asks sheepishly, pushing Lydia’s skirt off and spreading her legs.

“Of course, you have to sign an NDA in this place to use the bathroom!”

“Well,” Erica chuckles as she kneels down between Lydia’s thighs, “then whatever happens in the data room, stays in the data room.”

***

Blissed out, Lydia stretches on top of the desk, crumpled balance sheets be damned, and presses her cheek against its surface. She doesn’t need to look at Erica to see her triumphant smirk, she can actually feel it against her belly. Instead she focuses her gaze on the surprisingly uncreased piece of paper next to her. Something about it just doesn’t seem right.

“I knew it!” Lydia exclaims, sitting up abruptly and almost kneeing Erica in the head. “Look, here, the first and the third line from the bottom? I knew they were up to something. Screw them and their letter of intent, the merger is off the table.”

“May I remind you that I just got _you_ off on this very table?” Erica informs her, slowly licking her lips as if to emphasize her statement.

“How about we celebrate our discovery with round two?”

In response, Erica holds up two fingers as if to signal the next round, her tongue darting out of the corner of her mouth. Lydia’s grin is as wicked as Erica’s when she dives in for a hungry kiss.

The end.


End file.
